


Never supposed to be a secret

by Kalutoooi



Series: Wonders of the world [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also future Sasuke & Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, I Plan on making this work, I don’t even know, Mute Sasuke, Shisui loves annoying Sasuke, also sasuke's parents, but that's is to come, crack ish?, little ooc, mute character, this isn’t even ship centric tbh, you’ll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: Ino has known Sasuke for so long and has yet to hear him speak. He’s got friends sure, but she wants to know why he’s always avoiding her. And why she’s never heard him speak and why-The point is! She just wanted to know why———————————Bad summary, but give it a try. They’re not even together in this but it’s a little hinted at
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Wonders of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Never supposed to be a secret

They’ve known Uchiha Sasuke from afar for a long time now, he only hangs out with Naruto and Shikamaru. If not them then it’s one of his endless cousins. Ino’s a clan kid too, she sees him at the gatherings and if he’s not with his brother, then he’s with a cousin or Shikamaru if the Nara went to the gathering. As for the girls, they’ve never heard Sasuke’s voice, when they were little Ino took Sakura with her to a party-most clans were gathered thee- and Sakura didn’t really know who Itachi was. One time, it was Sasuke’s elder brother’s birthday and the whole time, they had been seven at the time, Sasuke stayed with his brother. Every time they looked at him he didn’t say a single word. 

Ino’s known Sasuke for a long time, known one of his best friends even longer, and she’s never heard him speak. It never crossed her mind as to why, she just assumed that he was always quiet. 

She did fine it odd, how he was always paired up with one of his friends, sometimes Shino if Shikamaru and Naruto had a different class, for every school project. 

She never cared to ask anyone why, she respected privacy and the Uchiha were very private. 

The first time she approached him, they were 13. She’s spent most of her life knowing of him and hearing about him. Sakura would often hear things too, shen she cane over to her friend’s house. ‘Uchiha Sasuke’s growing up to be smart isn’t he?’ Her mother has once said, the name caught the girls’ attention instantly. Sadly they were only 10, so they didn’t think much of it when Inoichi replied with ‘He is, but poor boy-won’t get very far in this cruel world.’ Perhaps if they had listened then maybe the first time speaking to him wouldn’t of been so awkward. 

He was sat with Shikamaru, listening to what his friend was telling him and humming along. Both boys flinched when Sakura and Ino arrived. 

“Hey!” They sounded so happy and enthusiastic, both boys looked rather annoyed really. “Sasuke-kun, we were wondering. Do you wanna work with us for the science project?” Ino is the one to offer it first, yet the boy sighs and waits for them to finish. 

“You’re always working with the same people. Shikamaru, Naruto and sometimes Shino. We’re almost in high school, you should talk to more people!” Sakura then adds and she seems to have said something wrong because Shikamaru rolls his eyes. 

“No, go away.” Sasuke was very quiet still, but his fits were clenched. “Sasuke doesn’t want to work with you, Sakura.” And he was nice to Ino because he’s known her his entire life. 

“Sorry Ino, but Sasuke can’t.” And then said Uchiha is getting up to leave. Shikamaru goes to follow him, but not before glaring at the girls one last time. 

That was the first clue, they should of figured it out by then. 

The second time Ino had approached Sasuke was during their first year of high school. She wasn’t friends with Sakura anymore, they fought because Sakura thinks Ino is trying to steal Sasuke boys stupid really. 

But the two girls were put on the same group. Along with Naruto and Sasuke, the second Kakashi-Sensei announced the groups, Sasuke and Naruto both looked up with a glare. 

“Sorry squirt, I tried.” And the two girls had no idea what that meant, but they couldn’t say anything more seeing as Naruto frowned and said “he’ll tell Obito-San. I’ll make him tell Tobi.” And Obito is a teacher, why Naruto address him with a nickname was beyond Sakura. Ino wasn’t about to tell her. Anyway, they ended up having to go to Sasuke’s house to work on the project later that day. Sakura hasn’t been to the Uchiha house in a long time and she was talking her ear off. To the point where Sasuke simply turned around and shushed her. Just raised a finger to his lips and glared. 

The group were half way through the work when Obito-Sensei arrived. At which point Sasuke jumped up and dragged him out of the room. 

“Naruto, why doesn’t Sasuke ever say anything?” Ino wants to know now, she’s finding it odd how she’s never heard his voice before. “Pig has a point, spill!” Even Sakura is insisting. Naruto was easy to get information out of if Sakura was asking, but this time was different. “Can’t tell you, not my place.” And before story can push the matter further, Obito and Sasuke walk back into the room. “That bakashi. I’ll talk to him okay? Don’t stress yourself, I’ll get Itachi for you.” And that was when Ino decided that she had to know exactly what happened to Sasuke. 

Later that day, she got home and before bed she received a phone call from Sakura. They still weren’t best friends again, but both wanted to understand what exactly stopped Sasuke from talking to them.They hadn’t done anything wrong. 

So two days later, a day before they were supposed to go back to the Uchiha to finish their work, they asked Ino’s dad when the kitchen was full. 

“Ōtou-Chan, why doesn’t Uchiha Sasuke ever speak?” And he was expecting that question, Naruto has told Sasuke’s parents the second the two girls left the house and so the Yamanaka were aware they’d get the question too. 

Thankfully, Mikoto said it would be fine if the girls knew. It wasn’t supposed to be kept a secret, just grew to be treated like one. 

And so Inoichi sighed-almost sadly- before answering. “Sasuke’s parents said you’d ask. But girls, please do keep it to yourselves.” And the. He stated “When Sasuke was around 3, the driver was driving him and his brother home-“ Ino knew she wasn’t going to like this story, she has a bad feeling about it. 

“-they got into a car accident.” Inochi does not get to finish that one because his daughter is quick to speak again “Is he mute ‘cause of the trauma?” Ino blurts out without meaning to sound so..jumpy. But her father shakes his head 

“Not completely, it’s mostly because of a paralysis in his vocal chords. He believed the his brother was the one to get badly ing-“ expect Ino cuts him off again, this time because she feels like she’s about to cry. “So he lost his voice forever?” And now she feels horrible for getting so snappy about him never speaking or paying them any mind. 

Inoichi nods and Ino feels even worse. 

The next day when they show up at Sasuke’s house, Shikamaru is there and the boy hasn’t liked Sakura since she asked Sasuke why he never speaks.“god, you’re here early.” Expect they weren’t going to listen to Shikamaru now-both girls looked at Sasuke with some look in their eyes, which has the Nara shaking his head and mumbling “Oh no, they know.” Ino’s going to assume that Sasuke’s gotten this look many times before. It makes sense, why everyone is so protective of him and why all the teachers allow him to sit and work with his friends all the time. 

The Yamanaka can see it now, the way Shikamaru is standby protectively in front of Sasuke. “Haruno, say one wrong thing and I’ll get Itachi to kick you out.” Ino has never spoken to Itachi, but he seems like a good brother. 

“I won’t. I’m just sorry, I was so rude back then. I shouldn’t of been so noisy.” And Sasuke nods, then looks at his friend speaking with just a look. “How do you guys know?” 

“It was never supposed to be kept a secret.” Shes not going to tell them that she asked her father because Sasuke might hate her then. “Besides, you’ve been avoiding me my whole life and I wanted to know why.”

Another look is shared and no one says anything because Shisui’s walking into the room. “Hey Sasuke, ‘tachi and I ar-“ and then he stops talking when he sees the blonde girl

“Oh Ino, I’m surprised to see you here.” He sounds like he’s teasing and Sasuke is glaring-glaring harder than that time Sakura yelled at him. “What?” Shisui is still teasing when he addresses Sasuke, but then Another Uchiha walks in. 

“Shisui leave him be.”

“Oh please Itachi, kid might no say anything but he’s a poisonous little snake.” And it’s sounds like an insult, but there a smug look on Sasuke’s face and Ino wishes she became his friend when they were young. (But he never gave her a chance to try)

Everyone who’s close to him seems to understand with no words needed. “It was one time, and you didn’t die so you’re fine.” Shikamaru is the one talking now, interesting. 

He even seems completely comfortable ugh the three. 

That’s when Sakura speaks “Will someone please explain? I came here to apologize, but Sasuke still looks like he wants to kill me and what’s so special about Ino-pig?” 

She’s jealous , most definitely is. Sasuke finally meets Ino’s eyes then-for the first time in years he doesn’t just look away ashamed. 

It makes some sense now, why he avoided her a lot. She’s half expecting Sasuke to open his mouth or something, but instead he walks towards her with a questioning look. 

He’s asking for permission for something. So she just nods. 

Ino didn’t think he’d grab her hand and walk her out of the room. 

Seems as though his brother and cousin, plus his best friend, knew that one was coming. “He’s going to his room, She wouldn’t understand sign language. So he’ll have to use the board.” Shikamaru explains to the very confused pink haired girl. 

she had dyed her hair when she was 13 and has liked it since then.

“Or his phone.” Shisui-Sakura still iffy about their names-adds in. “Probably the laptop.” Itachi also adds in before smiling at the younger girl who looks very confused and like an outsider. 

“Come on, you can have a tour of the house whilst Sasuke’s doing whatever his bastard self is planning.” And Shisui gets a slight slap at the back of the head for that, but Sakura goes non the less. 

The Uchiha seems interesting, and fun to be around


End file.
